Return of Amity
by MarcusWilliams700
Summary: A vixen from the destroyed planet Cerinia, Amity has spent the past two years trying to make a life for herself aboard a space station.  Suddenly a package arrives containing the powerful sword Machina, and her destiny is forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

Streaks of light streamed past the viewport, brilliant bolts of gold and blue. Amity watched as they passed through her reflected image. Two years. She had left her home two years ago, and now here she was, no closer to her goal.

She turned away, taking a seat on the edge of her blanketless bed. Hunching forward, she stroked her hair with one hand and stared at the floor. Steel: cold, heartless. The structures of her home had been made in stone, carved by the hands of artisans. She shook her head. Nothing could replace Cerinia.

Stretching to the front of the bed, she reached up and flipped off the light switch. Curling up, she rested her head on the pillow and looked out the viewport again. Stellar fragments, remnants of a solar explosion… why were they so beautiful?

The next day was signaled with the automated activation of her room's lights and a knock at the door. Groaning, Amity rubbed her eyes and sat up. Some stations had gradual lights to simulate sunrise; why couldn't this one? Sitting on the side of the bed, she put a hand to the back of her neck and stretched, gradually loosening her spine. The knock came again and Amity turned her head to the door, then to the viewport. The stellar storm had ended. Scooping her jacket off the bed post, she pulled it on and answered the door.

A thin man in brown working clothes and a brown cap waited for her, holding a datapad. "Miss Amity, is it?"

"It is." Amity yawned.

"Sign here." He held out the pad and she wrote her name with her index finger. Taking the pad back, he pressed his thumb to it to confirm the delivery, then passed her the tall package he had leaned beside the door. "A pleasure."

"Likewise." Amity set the package inside, shutting the door behind her. Who was it this time? Some love struck admirer, hoping to…

She set the package on her small dining table and noticed the labels. No return address. Odd…

Pulling a strongbox from under her bed, she withdrew a bomb scanner and ran it over the surface of the package. Negative, not a bomb. After running similar tests for chemical, biological, and digital threats, she put the tools away and stared at the package again, rubbing her chin. What could it be…?

Cutting the side open with a spare pair of scissors, she pulled out the packing sheets and looked inside. A sword? She smirked. Customs was getting sloppy.

Taking hold of the handle, she attempted to lift it but found it far heavier than it should be for its size. What was this thing made of? She settled for cutting the top panel from the package and looked at it laid out on the table. That design… that couldn't possibly be efficient! Imbalanced hooks protruding from the hilt, a golden blade that grew thicker as it extended out… and so heavy?

Scratching her head, she looked around the room. Who sent it? Why? Where would she be able to find out? Tapping the comm. panel on her wall, she typed in the number of delivery assistance. A gentle computerized voice answered: "Thank you for contacting Emerson Shipping's customer service department. Please enter your user passcode and order number now."

Amity did so and waited for the information to process.

"Thank you," the computer spoke after a few moments. "Our logs show that this package has arrived and been signed for. Is this not so?"

"Yes," Amity pressed a hand to the wall beside the panel and leaned forward, frustrated. "What I want to know is who sent it?"

A pattern of flashing squares displayed while the question processed. "No such information is recorded in our logs. Will there be anything else?"

Amity glared. "How can you not keep information on where your deliveries are sent from!"

The processing display appeared again, followed by the response: "I am sorry, but I am not programmed with the information necessary to answer your question. Will there be anything else?"

"No." Amity tapped the panel off. "Goodbye."

She looked at the sword again. Golden blade, silver hilt… was it real gold? She reached out and brushed the blade's surface with the tips of her fingers, feeling a soft throbbing moving through it. She pressed her palm to it and the throb became more apparent, more rhythmic. Like a heartbeat…

She lifted her hand and stepped back. Alive? Impossible. It's… it's a sword! It's just metal! She brushed her hair with her hand and paced the room. Why? Who sent it? What was it, really?

A vibration from the sword caused the table to jiggle. Pressing her hand to the blade, Amity held it down in an attempt to stop it. However, this time the sword's throbbing was different: more deliberate. It was a code. Gradually Amity felt the vibrations move through her bones and to her ear canals, where they became sound.

"Amity…" it spoke.

She stared at it, eyes wide in amazement.

"This is Machina, our gift to you… Take it now."

Running her hand along the surface, she grasped the handle and lifted, now far lighter than before. Lighter even than it appeared to be.

"Machina will guide you to us, in time…" the message continued. "For now, continue your life. Our next contact shall be made through Machina, so keep it with you. When you have questions, take hold and we shall try to answer them. We will speak again soon, destined one."

The vibrations ceased.

Amity held the sword out and watched the light glint off its surface. Machina… she swung it a couple times, then began to set it down, but stopped. They said to keep it… it could only communicate with her when she touched it. Taking her utility belt from the corner table, she clipped it on and hooked the sword through one of the loops.

Setting up the small pocket mirror on the corner table, she turned from side to side and looked at the sword with her. Didn't exactly go with her outfit… or any outfit for that matter, but it had been a long time since she'd cared about such sentiments.

Reaching for the door, she stopped. Could she really afford to be walking around with a giant golden sword in public? Appearances were one thing, but weapons? Reluctantly she looked down at the sword again. "I can't…" she spoke, placing a hand on the grip.

"I'll return soon," she said as she laid it on the foot of her bed. "We'll speak again then, I promise."

Shutting off the light, she took one last look at the sword shimmering in the dark, then closed the door behind her, locking it shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking briskly down the dimly lit corridor, Amity exited into the larger transit tunnel. Standing on the arrival platform, she glanced down the electrified blue rails leading to the station's central domes, then at the array of passengers waiting for the shuttle. A mother and child sat on the bench running along the wall; an old man sat beside them, hunched over his cane and nodding to sleep. A pair of kids stood farther down, kicking a beanbag back and forth.

The floor shook with the rattling of loose metal as the shuttle's lights shone in the distance. Amity pressed the edges of her jacket with both hands and watched as the other passengers moved to wait beside her. The brakes squealed and the lights dimmed.

Wheels creaking, the white shuttle train rolled to a stop at the platform. Steam hissed from beneath the carriage as the doors slid open. Amity stared at her reflection in the window as the shuttle emptied, men and women passing by her to either side. Once the flow finished, she straightened her jacket again and proceeded inside.

Glancing around the cabin, Amity took a seat at an unoccupied table and slid in to the window side. Resting her elbows on the table, she set her chin in her palms and gazed blankly outside. Other passengers boarded and took the other seats; Amity slid closer to the window to make room. A small girl sat next to her, the girl's father taking the spot at the end of the bench seat.

"Hi," the girl squeaked, staring up at Amity.

Amity's eyes shifted toward her. "…Hi."

"I'm Kate," she said, extending a small hand.

Amity twisted her head toward the girl, then gently took the hand between her thumb and index finger and moved it up and down.

"Okay, honey," the father put Kate's hand down. "Leave the nice lady be." He looked up at Amity. "Sorry, she's just friendly."

"It's fine." Amity waved a hand and turned back to the window. A few moments later she felt a poking at her side.

"What's your name?" Kate looked up at her.

"Now, dear, I thought I told you—" the father began, but Amity held up a hand.

"I'm Amity," she said, tapping her fingers to her chest. "It's nice to meet you, Kate."

"Why are you blue?" Kate asked, pointing to Amity's blue fur.

"Dear, that's not very polite…"

"I'm Cerinian," Amity explained. "Where I come from, all of us are blue."

"That's weird!" Kate exclaimed.

Kate's father pulled her to his side. "I'm really sorry, miss. I don't know what's come over her."

Amity grinned. "It's okay, just curiosity." She looked at Kate again. "But yeah, you should listen to your father."

"Okay!" Kate piped up.

Amity smiled and turned back to the window.

The train pulled up to the platform in the Merchant Dome and Amity stepped out, pulling her jacket tight and taking a deep breath. The smell of commercial fumes and industrial air filters filled her nostrils. Breathing out, she proceeded down the walkway, flowing into the crowd.

Pushing through the cluttered alley of food vendors, she approached a stand and picked out a generic packet of grain food and stuffed it in her pocket, then selected a boxed salad and placed her credit chips on the counter.

Further down the walkway, she passed a bakery and stopped to look through the display window. Decorated cakes and pastries sat on clean, shining plates; warm scents wafted out of the doorway and caressed her nose. Taking another whiff, she stepped back and continued on her walk.

Finally reaching the machine shop, she rummaged through her jacket pocket, withdrew a key, and unlocked the door. An electronic bell chimed as she entered and a short penguin looked up from behind a counter cluttered in machine parts. "There you are!"

"Yeah, Vincent." Amity slipped off her jacket, hanging it on the rack at the back of the shop. "Sorry I'm late; hectic morning."

"Yeah, yeah." Vincent waved a wrench and picked a thick machine off the floor, setting it on the counter. "Order came this morning: computer slicer droid. Seems Emerson Shipping got locked out of their own network. Need to hack back in and reset it."

"Emerson?" Amity looked up, setting her salad in the back corner minifridge. "I got a package from them this morning. No return address."

"Hm." Vincent grunted and continued building.

"I tried contacting them and got nowhere," she continued, taking the food packet from her jacket and tearing it open. "They had no record of its origin."

"Weird." Vincent pried a panel from the device and began soldering. "Probably whatever locked them out. Screwed with their records too."

"Yeah…" Amity took a handful of food and put it in her mouth. Chewing it slowly, she looked over the advertisements hanging on the wall, then checked the clock. Almost time to open. Swallowing, she set the packet down and swung the sign on the door to "Open."

The day passed without incident. A few customers came in and looked over their wares, then left without purchase. Vincent remained at work on the droid, hardly noticing the clock hit closing time. Amity slipped on her jacket and tossed the empty packet in the trash, then turned to Vincent. "Seeya tomorrow!"

"Yep." He waved with his wrench and went back to work.

She opened the door and began to step out, then turned back. "Want me to lock this?"

Vincent shrugged without looking up.

Amity frowned. "'Kay." Closing the door, she locked it shut and pocketed the key.

Opening the door to her apartment, Amity flipped the light switch on and looked at Machina. Right where she left it. Shutting the door, she walked over and brushed her fingers along the blade. Nothing. Would it retain missed messages? Hanging up her jacket, she lifted the sword by the grip and held it out with the other hand on the blade. No vibrations.

Gripping it tightly, she focused on the vibration of her own voice. "I'm here now. Speak to me."

The sword shuddered slightly, then fell silent again.

"Please…"

With a jolt, the sword kicked in her hands, then resumed its original heartbeat pattern.

"Thank you." She held it close. "I'd like to continue our discussion. Please, tell me more."

It sat idle for a moment, then relayed its answer. "No, we are not yet ready, and neither are you."

"Because I didn't take Machina with me?" She pressed her palm to the blade's surface. "You have to understand, in my world you can't carry a weapon around in public. You'd get arrested!"

The sword hummed without answer, then replied. "Very well. Correspond with us in the morning and evening. Events will transpire soon that we need to prepare you for."

"May I ask what?"

"You may ask, but in knowing you would seek to change this event, thus altering circumstances and leaving you unprepared. You are better off not to know, yet be ready to act."

"I… don't understand," Amity shook her head. "I honestly don't. I don't know who you are or what you want."

"This is true…" the vibrations came more softly, like a reassuring voice. "And we are sorry not to tell you. You will understand later. For now, you should rest. We will speak again in the morning."

Amity nodded and set the sword down, leaning it against her bedpost. Switching the lights off, she lay down and pressed her head to the pillow, then reached out and brushed her sword. "Good night."

It shook gently in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Amity awoke and sat cross-legged on her bed, then set Machina on her lap. "What will you teach me today?" she asked, hands pressed to the blade.

"This sword is not a weapon, it is a tool. You must remember this always."

Amity nodded. "Easier said than done."

"It must be done. Without control, Machina's power will cause much devastation."

"You say that…" Amity stared at it thoughtfully. "Yet you have it to me anyway, so you must trust me."

"We do," it shook in reply. "But still this lesson must reside deep within you. Killing is not a blade's sole purpose. It can do far more."

"I see." Amity considered it. "Like cutting someone free?"

"Indeed, that is another use. The more you understand this lesson, the more versatile you will become."

"I understand." Amity stood up and took the blade in one hand. "When will I learn to use it?"

"You may practice swinging as much as you like to find the balance, but there will be little in the way of formal training. One need not know how to fight with a hammer to make use of it."

"But surely I must be versed in all its uses?" Amity swung it casually from side to side.

"In time, yes," it vibrated. "For now, see it as a tool."

Amity nodded and lowered the sword, slackening her arm. "Will that be all for now?"

"It will," it replied. "Ponder your lesson throughout the day."

Gently setting the sword on the bed, she slipped on her jacket and turned to the door. "See you after work."

xXxXx

"What're you so happy about?"

"Huh?" Amity looked up from her shelf stocking to see Vincent staring at her quizzically from behind the counter. "Oh, nothing." Her smile receded and she brushed her hair from her brow. "How's the droid coming?"

"Order cancelled," Vincent grumbled, fixing his view on the machine he was building. "System unlocked itself and they don't need a droid anymore." He snorted. "Heck, the hacker barely touched the data. Sure, a couple records were lost, but the financial stuff wasn't even looked at!"

"Huh." Amity reached into the cardboard box at her feet and took out a handful of gears, then set them on the shelf. Sticking a yellow price tag below them, she glanced back at Vincent. "So why're you still building it?"

"This?" Vincent tapped the machine with his wrench. "This is a toaster. Can't you tell?"

Amity snickered. "No, seriously."

Vincent shrugged. "May still be worth a buck or two. Someone'll buy it." He returned to building.

Amity set a few more items on the shelf, then turned to him again. "Hey, remember that package I got? The one with no return label?"

He shrugged. "Sorta."

"Any guesses what was inside it?"

"A bomb?" he replied unenthusiastically.

"No," she smirked. "But I did check for that. No, it was a sword."

"A sword…"

"Yeah. This really strange-looking sword."

Vincent continued working for a while, then finally responded. "I see."

Amity shrugged and went back to stocking. "Thought you might be interested."

"Hrm." Vincent tightened a bolt and set his wrench down. Propping the cylindrical droid upright on the counter, he peered over at Amity. "Got room in the window for this?"

Amity looked it over, then checked the display window. "I think so. We can shuffle a few things around."

"'Kay." Vincent set a flipper on the counter and stood up. "I'm gonna go get lunch."

Amity glanced at him curiously and picked up the droid. "Lunch was three hours ago."

"Was it?" He shrugged, then took his sandwich from the fridge and headed to the backroom.

Amity shook her head and smiled, then carried the bot to the window and set it on the floor. Moving the other displays to the side, she glanced up and saw a male crane in tan work clothes looking in at her. Raising an eyebrow, she watched as his expression moved from intrigued to flustered within seconds, and soon he was on his way again.

Writing out a price tag for the droid, she set both in the window and returned to her shelf work.

xXxXx

Returning to her room, Amity hung up her jacket and sat down, resting a moment before picking up Machina. "I'm ready," she spoke to it.

"Let us hope so," it replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You must rest now, to prepare for tomorrow."

Amity stared at it, becoming tense. "You expect me to sleep after a message like that?"

"Yes, because you must."

"I—" Amity rubbed her forehead. "Okay, I'll try."

"That will suffice."


	4. Chapter 4

The station shook violently and Amity jolted awake. Pulling on her jacket, she grabbed Machina and headed for the door. "What's going on!"

"The station is under attack," Machina replied. "Rescue everyone you can."

Rounding the corner, Amity jogged to the shuttle platform, surveying the damage around her. Aside from a few bits of ceiling debris, there was little to be seen. As she approached the platform, the sound of echoed screams grew stronger. The train itself sat idle at the platform as crowds flocked past it, heading toward the docks at the station's rim. Gazing further down the tunnel, Amity saw the Merchant Dome in flames.

Forcing her way through the crowd, Amity boarded the train and looked around. "Empty?" She headed farther in and found the driver's compartment abandoned. Taking a seat, Amity ran a hand over the controls and brushed her brow anxiously. "I can't—"

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the crane from yesterday. "You again?"

He nodded. "Can you drive this thing?"

She shook her head. "Where'd the driver go?"

The crane shrugged. "Fled, like everyone else."

Amity looked up as a bright yellow explosion shot up from within the Merchant Dome. "We have to get down there; make sure everyone gets out."

The crane nodded. "And luckily, I can drive."

Amity stared at him a second, not sure what to think, then stood up and gestured to the controls. The crane sat down and cracked his knuckles, then pressed down the starter button and slid the gearshift up to speed. "By the way," he looked up at her as the train began its descent, "I never did ask your name."

"Amity," she replied, gripping the back of the seat and staring at the flames ahead. She glanced at him. "You?"

He cracked a smile. "It's hard to pronounce in your tongue."

"Try me," she smirked.

"Jxulxlox."

"That's… quite a mouthful."

He chuckled. "Jx is fine." He looked up. "We're almost there. You ready?"

Amity nodded, tightening her grip on Machina.

The train screeched to a stop and Jx turned to her. "Good luck."

Amity nodded. "Keep the engine running."

xXxXx

Stepping out, she dodged a bit of flaming debris and looked over the scene. Most of the buildings were in flames, embers floating out of windows and igniting new fires. Smoke billowed into the dome's high ceiling and off to other parts of the station. Amity scrunched her nose at the smell and called out, "Is anybody here!"

A few faces popped out from hiding and she called again, "Everyone on the train! We'll be leaving soon!" As people flooded toward the train, Amity heard a shrill voice behind her.

"Amity!"

She turned with a jolt and looked down. "Kate?" She squatted to face her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Where's your father?"

"I don't know!" she wailed, trembling. "W-We got separated! In the market! I don't know where he is!" She began to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll find him." Amity hugged her quickly. "Now get on the train. Wait for us there, you understand?"

Kate nodded, sniffing.

"Good." Amity stood up. "We'll be back soon. Wait for us."

Shoving past the crowd, Amity covered her mouth from the dust and smoke and charged down the street. A window exploded beside her and she twisted, catching the shrapnel across the back of her jacket and arms. Wincing, she held a hand above her eyes and searched the area.

Noticing motion in a pile of rubble, she glanced quickly for dangers before moving in. Surveying the debris, Amity took hold of a large piece but immediately let go, feeling it burn her hands. She flexed her fingers and stared at her aching palms, then looked at the rubble again. Feeling Machina shake at her side, she took hold of the blade and wedged it between the blocks, shoving the upper piece to the side. Hearing a faint cough within, she carefully cleared out the lower debris and uncovered Kate's father.

"Don't worry," she spoke quickly, digging out enough room to drag him from the pile. Reaching his hands and knees, he coughed and wiped the soot off his face.

"Can you walk?" Amity asked, taking him beneath the arms and lifting him to his feet.

He shook his head.

"Well, you're gonna have to," Amity grunted, keeping her arm around him and moving back toward the train.

A violent explosion erupted behind them and Amity turned her head to see a building two blocks down collapse to the floor, the silhouette of a humanoid standing in its wake. As the dust cleared, the dark figure didn't become any lighter. Turning toward her, its ramped spike shoulder plates became more defined, and gradually its slitted white eyes appeared, focused intensely on her.

Machina shook fiercely at Amity's side. "Run! You cannot face him yet!"

Amity stared wide-eyed at the figure, then tightened her grip on Kate's father and charged in the direction of the train. The figure followed first in a walk, then a run, the sharp crunching of its footsteps becoming steadier. Amity glanced back and saw a massive spear-like glove enclosing the figure's right hand, drawn back in preparation to attack.

"Come on!" Amity shouted at the father, eyeing their pursuer again and dragging him more violently. Reaching the train, she shoved him through the open doorway and pulled the door shut behind them. "Jx! Go!" she shouted at the driver's compartment.

The train started moving in reverse as Amity pushed through the crowded cabin to the driver. Breathing heavily, she looked out the front windshield and saw the figure still approaching. "Any idea what that thing is?" she turned to Jx.

"I—" he stopped as the figure leapt forward, propelled by some blue glow beneath the shoulder pads and sending it crashing just below the windshield.

"It's—" Amity started.

"I know!" Jx replied, tensing his grip on the controls.

"Then how do we get rid of it!"

Jx shook his head. "Not much we can do; we're locked on this track."

The spear jabbed through into the cabin and Amity jumped back with a yelp. Locking the controls in place, Jx took hold of the spear and began to shake, then shoved it back outside. There was a faint thud and the two looked out to see the figure crouched on the tracks, glaring at the escaping train.

Slumping back, Jx let out a long sigh. "That was close."

Amity took a couple deep breaths, then leaned on the back of the seat and looked at him. "What happened just now?"

"Seismic spear," Jx replied, still calming himself. "Would've shaken this train to pieces."

"So you know what that thing was?"

Jx nodded slowly. "When we have more time, I'll tell you." He glanced back at the cabin. "Check on the passengers. See that everyone's okay."

Amity nodded and wiped her brow, then returned to the cabin.

xXxXx

"Amity!" Kate wrapped herself around Amity's leg. "My dad! You saved him!"

Amity reached down and patted Kate's hair. "Just glad he's okay." Slumping toward a seat on the side, she gestured for Kate to let go and sat down, letting her head and arms collapse on the table.

"You okay?" Kate reached up and tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah," Amity shut her eyes. "Just tired."

Kate pondered a moment, then took the seat across the table and laid her head down, mimicking Amity's posture.

Opening one eye, Amity saw Kate and smiled, then rested again.

xXxXx

As the train pulled into the starship hangar at the edge of the station, Amity felt a tapping on her shoulder and looked up. "Jx?"

"Just a little more to go, Amity," he said as he helped her up. "We have to get these people to the ship. I've got a pilot already."

Amity nodded in a daze, then locked eyes with him. "Wait, you knew this was going to happen?"

"Did you think it was coincidence that I was there to drive the train?" He shrugged. "Come on, we've got people to evacuate."

"Wait," Amity stopped him, catching him by the shoulder. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I'm not with that monster," he replied curtly. "I'm here to save people, like you are. Now let's go."

"I?" Amity followed him to the door, baffled. "I stock shelves at the repair shop! I'm no hero!"

Jx faced her. "Then what were you doing just now? Risking your life to save some girl's father?" He patted her arm. "Have a little faith."

Turning to the crowd, he spoke loudly, "Okay, everyone! When I open this door I need you all to head straight for the large freighter. Head to the hold and make room for others to get in, understand?" He pushed the door open and the passengers swarmed out.

"Amity?" Kate took Amity's hand.

"Stay with your father," Amity replied, releasing her. "Don't want to lose him again."

Kate nodded and Amity stepped back, allowing the crowd to move through. Following at the end of the group, Amity looked up at the wide hangar. The ceiling was still mostly intact, aside from a few crossbeams. The room shook and a few cries came from the crowd, but only dust fell.

Amity waited as the passengers pressed into the ship, then boarded and pushed the button to close the ramp. Sliding open the door to the cockpit, she looked to Jx. "All here, ready to go."

Jx nodded and signaled to the pilot, who started up the engines. Amity stepped in and took a seat, then glanced at the pilot. A slender woman sat at the controls, clad in a flowing white dress that exposed the grey-blue skin on her arms and head. Her head was wrapped with a thin metal band with feathers protruding and a veil draped around the back, and her face…

Amity stared more closely. There was no face. Visions of the shadowy monster from before flashed in her mind and she stood up, drawing her sword.

"Amity?" Jx turned, startled. "What is it?"

She glared at the pilot. "What are you? One of your kind tried to kill me earlier!"

"I know," the woman replied coolly. "Please, take your seat. Explanations will come shortly."

Amity growled. "In the past three days, my entire world's been turned upside down! I want answers now!"

The faceless woman turned and narrowed her face ridge as if glaring. "Sit down or I'll throw you out right here."

"Athena, please." Jx stood and the woman went back to piloting, then he turned to Amity. "She doesn't mean it. She values life more than any of us, but please, just calm down and I'll try to answer your questions."

"Okay," Amity huffed and sat back down. "Who are you, really?"

"Jxulxlox," he replied, returning to his seat.

"That's what you said before."

"I did not lie." He shrugged.

Amity nodded reluctantly. "Okay, and her?" She gestured to the pilot. "Athena?"

"She's an Ethereal," Jx replied, bracing himself as the ship took off. "They're… hard to explain. That monster before, Nega, he's an Ethereal too."

"But she's on our side?" Amity raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Jx nodded.

Amity stared at Athena, then sighed and returned to Jx. "Alright. What now?"

Jx glanced out the windshield, seeing the ship move deeper into space. "We should check on the passengers."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, everyone!" Jx stared out at the crowd, sitting and standing among the crates in the ship's hold. "I need all the wounded to gather here for treatment." He gestured to the front corner to his left. "To the rest, please be patient. We've set course for the colony on Regis, where they're preparing to receive us."

As people moved to allow the injured forward, Jx opened a cabinet set into the wall and withdrew two datapads, handing one to Amity. "Take note of all their injuries; we'll compare notes and set priorities."

Amity took it and glanced at him. "That's rather cold, don't you think? Picking and choosing who to help?"

"It's necessary," Jx replied, detaching the stylus from his pad. "Don't worry, we'll help them all. They managed to walk here so they can't be too badly off."

A short penguin stood behind Jx. "Your engines are crap."

Jx and Amity both turned. "Vincent!" Amity exclaimed.

"Hey, Amity." He waved a flipper, then turned to Jx. "My guess is they'll fail before we reach Regis."

"Can you fix them?" Jx inquired.

Vincent nodded. "Just needed your permission." He trod off toward the engine room.

Jx watched him leave, then glanced at Amity. "You know him?"

Amity smirked. "He's always like that."

"I see." Jx stared down at his datapad. "Well, better get started."

xXxXx

Amity knelt by the middle-age male falcon lying on the floor and lifted her datapad. "Can you describe your injuries for me?"

He shook his head. "I don't know." He grunted. "Pain in my ribs; think something's broken."

Amity nodded to herself and wrote it down. "Name, please?"

"Herb Fleeson."

Amity jotted it down, then touched his arm. "Don't worry, Mr. Fleeson. We'll send someone to help you soon."

He lowered his head to the floor. "Thank you."

Amity stood and walked over to Jx, showing him her datapad. "How are we going to help all these people?"

"Athena's a healer," he replied, looking over his own pad. "When we're ready, she'll set the ship on autopilot."

"Wouldn't it be better for her to be helping now?" Amity glanced skeptically toward the cockpit.

"Perhaps." Jx shrugged. "She prefers to take things methodically though, and I admit I can see the merit in it. Knowing what we're up against lets her go straight for the hardest cases, deal with them first, then move on to the less critical ones."

"True," Amity agreed. "Though we've spent, what, an hour collecting this data? Time that could've been spent healing."

"Not a perfect system, I know." He reached for her datapad. "All set on your end?"

She handed it over. "Yeah, got everyone I could see."

"Good." He nodded. "I'll get Athena."

xXxXx

The cockpit door slid open and Athena stepped out, sleeveless white dress and lavender cape flowing around her slim figure. "Who is Alexander Hobson?"

A brown wolf raised his hand and she walked over to him.

Jx stepped from the cockpit and leaned against the wall. Amity stood beside him and held a hand beside her muzzle, then whispered, "How does she speak without a mouth?"

Jx looked sideways at her. "She vibrates the skin on her face. Like a speakerphone."

"Aha." Amity nodded, lowering her hand to her side. As her fingers brushed Machina's hilt, she turned her head to Jx again. "I noticed you haven't asked about this sword I carry."

"Yeah."

"See a lot of swords like this, do you?"

"No," he laughed, then faced her. "No, you see, I sent it to you."

Amity opened her mouth to speak, then laughed and slapped her forehead. "Of course you did! You, the one who knows everything!" She touched the blade again. "I noticed it hasn't spoken much lately; take it that was you too?"

"Spoken to you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" her smile faded. "So that wasn't you?"

He shook his head. "You're giving me too much credit here. True, I hacked into Emerson and shipped the sword to you, and I knew Nega was on his way and evacuation would be necessary… but you say it spoke to you?"

"Yeah." She drew it and held it in front of her. "It used to vibrate and… well, it gave me advice and stuff. Really vague though. Like you were at first." She smiled and lowered it to her side. "So why'd you send it?"

"My superiors," he replied.

"Superiors?"

He nodded. "The Ammehkuc. It means 'Immortal.' They… well…" He smirked. "They're hard to explain. Even I don't fully understand them. They guide us and tell us what to do; haven't steered us wrong yet."

"So let me get this straight: you mailed me a talking sword and organized a major escape effort because some mysterious superbeings told you to?"

He chuckled. "You talk about it like it's voices in my head. I can assure you it's not like that; if it were, it'd be a mass hallucination. Athena and I are only a couple of their many followers, and we all hear from them." He glanced down at her sword. "I'd be willing to bet that was them you heard from."

Amity ran a hand over the sword. "They normally talk through inanimate objects?"

Jx shook his head. "Not that I've known."

Amity sighed. "Ah well." She looked over at Athena, busy at work on a patient. "I have questions about her too. Think she'll be up for that?"

"Not while she's working," Jx replied. "I'll do what I can to answer them though."

Amity nodded. "Okay. What's she doing now?" She gestured to Athena, who appeared to be tapping a wound with her fingertips.

"Notice how her fingers change to red or white?" He tilted his head as he spoke.

"Yeah." Amity rubbed her chin.

"She's regulating her internal temperature. That's how she heals: by using hot and cold to repair wounds." He gazed at her. "Not many of her species can. It takes centuries of training to achieve that level of control."

"Centuries?" Amity's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Jx chuckled. "The way her species grows, they end up living a very long time."

"I see…" Amity watched her work. "So she's a female Ethereal, and Nega's a male?"

"Well, no…" Jx shifted uncomfortably. "They don't have genders."

Amity glanced at her again. "…But she has breasts?"

"Yeah…" Jx scratched behind his head. "Way she explained it to me, she chose to take the form of a female because it makes her patients more comfortable around her."

"Chose?" Amity stared at him. "She just chooses what she wants to be?"

Jx nodded. "Strange, I know. Though her skin's stuck in the basic shape of a humanoid, internally she's all goo: no bones, no muscles. Some sort of electrical current lets her shape herself as she wants."

"So no males or females…" Amity scratched her head. "How do they reproduce?"

"They don't." Jx shook his head. "Really, I should let her explain some of this."

Amity smiled. "I don't think she'll mind. Go on."

Jx nodded. "Well, their home planet, which they call 'The Source', is a vast ocean of that goo, where over thousands of years pockets of goo swirl together and form a shell. Similar to how stars form in nebulae."

Amity nodded. "Makes sense… I think."

Jx chuckled. "Yeah, I know, it's strange. Anyway, they form one at a time like this, and when they die, that is, when their skin breaks, the goo forms a new shell and takes a new identity."

"So no reproduction means… no families?" Amity asked.

"None." Jx shook his head.

Amity stared at Athena again. "I couldn't live like that."

Jx shrugged. "She never has. Can't miss what you never had."

"Still…" Amity wrapped her arms around herself, then looked at Athena's progress. "She certainly works quickly."

"She does." Jx nodded.

Amity watched her for a moment, then turned to Jx. "Tell me about yourself."

"Me?" He put a hand to his chest. "Not much to say, really."

"Where are you from?" She gestured with a hand for him to keep talking.

"Halcyon," he replied. I studied at the Academy of Kalxuxo. History major."

"History?" Amity prodded.

Jx smiled and shrugged.

"Fine, don't talk about it!" Amity laughed.

She felt a tap at her leg and Jx glanced down. "Think you have a visitor."

Kate stared up at her. "Amity? Is my dad gonna be okay?"

Amity searched for him in the crowd. "Has Athena gotten to him yet?"

"The lady with no face?" Kate glanced at her as she moved among the crowd. "She's kinda scary."

"She's fine," Amity replied warmly. She knelt and patted her on the shoulder. "Now let's go find your dad."

"He's over there!" Kate took Amity's hand and pointed to the thick blue canister that he was leaning against. Stepping carefully around the others on the floor, Amity and Kate made their way to him. As they approached, they saw Athena walking toward them. Kate stared at her, eyes wide with frightened curiosity.

Athena looked down at the father, then at her datapad. "Rib pain?"

He nodded.

"Lean back, please." She knelt beside him and stretched her fingers. "This will only take a moment." The tip of her finger glowed bright red and she touched it to the wound. It hissed and he flinched.

"You're hurting him!" Kate exclaimed, but Amity held her back.

"This is a very delicate process," Athena stated calmly. "Using temperature, I can coax the body into healing itself." Her finger shifted to white and she held it in place, then lifted it. "I've started the process. Avoid movement and it should be healed in twenty four hours." She stood up and brushed down her dress.

She turned to Amity and Kate. "I have others to attend to, so if you'll excuse me…"

As she proceeded to the next patient, Amity noticed Jx signaling to her and turned to Kate. "I'm going to leave you with your dad for now, okay? Make sure he doesn't move, like Athena said."

Kate nodded. "Okay."

xXxXx

"Yes? What is it?" Amity asked as she followed Jx into the cockpit.

"We're approaching Regis, but they're far from ready for us," Jx replied, taking his seat. "Nega's been attacking colonies throughout the sector. Aid is spreading thin."

Amity shook her head. "That's bad… Why does he do it, anyway?"

"Nega?"

"Yeah," Amity sat sideways on her chair and faced him. "Why all these attacks?"

Jx frowned. "We're not sure exactly. Rarely does he completely destroy them, but he doesn't seem to loot them either, or come back later."

"So what does he do?" Amity's brow tightened. "Show up, kill a few, and leave?"

"That's the sum of it…" Jx nodded solemnly.

Amity frowned. "How do we stop him?"

Jx shrugged. "The Ammehkuc must have a plan." He looked over at the transit display. "Closing in on orbit. I'll call ahead; see what we should do."


	6. Chapter 6

Jx rapped his fingers against the comm. panel, waiting for a reply. The console whirred and the screen shifted to pixels, gradually clearing to display the face of a young female cat at the Reception Center on Regis.

"We'll be at Regis within the hour, please advise," Jx spoke.

"You are the evacuation party from Station Delta?" she glanced down at a console.

"Yes." Jx nodded. "Are you ready for us?"

She read from the console. "We've prepared a landing spot for you. No medical facilities are available yet, but we do have a small aid team."

Jx ran a hand across his scalp. "That'll have to do… We have a healer aboard too, so we're in fair condition. What about lodgings?"

She shook her head. "Booked. We're working to get a refugee camp set up now."

Jx closed his eyes and nodded. "Alright. Send landing coordinates and we'll figure it out from there."

She lowered her head and the screen blinked off, replaced with a map and a string of coordinate numbers.

"You look upset." Amity stepped beside him and set her fingers on his shoulder.

"It's just… not going that well." He smiled nervously and turned, breaking contact with her and sitting down, then faced her. "I do have some questions about you, if you don't mind."

She shrugged her hands and leaned against the wall console. "Shoot."

"How'd you get to be on the station?"

She smirked. "Ammehkuc didn't tell you?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Nope."

"Well," she stared at the floor. "I was born on Cerinia, spent most of my life there, then…" Her expression drooped and her eyes went blank.

Jx lowered his head. "I know it's hard. I heard about Cerinia."

Amity looked up. "Did you?" She turned to the window. "No, of course you did." She sighed. "I loved that place. It was so beautiful, and so warm." She smiled. "I lived in the palace, handmaid to Princess Krystal. We must've explored that place a hundred times. So many rooms…" She snorted. "And we got into so much trouble, sticking our noses where they didn't belong. But it was fun…"

Jx nodded and watched her.

"But yeah," Amity closed her eyes and turned back to him. "It's gone now. Earthquake destroyed the city, then a tidal wave finished the job. Frankly, I don't know how I made it out."

"And you went to the station from there?"

Amity shrugged. "I must have. It's getting a bit fuzzy."

"Repressed memory?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea… probably."

Jx let out a breath and grinned. "Don't worry, it'll come to you."

"Yeah," she forced a smile, staring out the window again. "Think I'll go check on Vincent."

xXxXx

Stepping into the cargo hold, Amity glanced over at the sounded and noticed them all lying motionless. Athena stood over them by the wall. "Are they all right?" Amity asked.

Athena turned her head. "Yes, they are fine. My technique provokes the nervous system into focusing the body's attention on healing the wound, so all other functions are diminished. The result is they can do little but rest and heal, but they will heal far more quickly."

"So they're not dead or anything?" Amity stared skeptically.

Athena's brow tightened, then relaxed. "No, I assure you. They are under my care."

Amity looked over the group again, then proceeded to the engine room.

xXxXx

Closing the thick iron door behind her, she peered around the chamber, searching for Vincent. The walls were lined with vertical pipes, coupled together across the ceiling. She heard a clanging further down and stepped carefully over the scattered nuts and bolts on the floor, breathing in the strong scent of motor oil and machinery.

Vincent stood over the engine coils, wrench in hand. He turned his head at Amity's approach. "Hey."

"Everything going fine here?" she asked, setting a hand on her hip and brushing her bangs with her free hand.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well enough. Engine's junk, but it runs."

"Thanks to you?" Amity grinned.

"Probably." He leaned into an opening in the machine and glanced around.

Amity pursed her lips and glanced at the wall, then back to Vincent. "We're almost at Regis."

"Good," he replied, not looking up. "Make some solid repairs there."

She paused, then folded her arms. "Well, be seeing you."

"Seeya." He waved blindly.

She watched him a moment, then turned to leave.

"See you still have that sword," he spoke suddenly.

She wrapped her fingers around the hilt. "Yeah, came in handy during the escape."

"I bet." He reached further into the opening, digging around, voice beginning to echo. "Heck of a time getting out of the shop. Debris blocked the front door, so I had to use the back."

Amity raised an eyebrow. "We had a back door?"

He shrugged. "I made one. Saw that train of yours and boarded, but you'd run off by then."

"Well, glad you made it," she replied.

He crawled out of the compartment and wiped his brow, then faced her. "So back on the train, what attacked us? I heard commotion."

"Nega." She frowned.

"I see," he said after a pause, returning to his work.

"That's all they told me," she continued. "Well, that and he's an Ethereal. And apparently pure evil."

Vincent grunted and reached for his toolbox.

"I don't know what to think," Amity stared at the floor. "Everything happening all at once, none of it makes sense…" She glanced at him and smirked. "And you, so calm about it all! It's sickening."

He snorted. "I've got my tools, I've got a job. Guess I'm content."

"And I'm jealous!" Amity laughed, then sighed. "Well, better see if Jx is looking for me."

"You and him, huh?" He didn't look up from his work.

Amity stared at him a moment, raising a confused eyebrow, then her eyes widened. "Wait, you think-!"

He shrugged. "Never seen you smile that much."

Amity flushed and crossed her arms. "We just met. It's nothing like that."

"Okay then." He pulled on a pair of goggles and revved his drill.

"You don't sound convinced." She frowned.

He shrugged and went back to his work.

xXxXx

Amity sat at her chair in the cockpit and let out a breath.

"Something up?" Jx looked up from his seat at the front.

Amity touched her warm face. "No, everything's fine. Vincent's got the engine running well enough to get us to Regis. Says he'll make more repairs there."

"Good to hear." Jx turned back to his console. "Yeah, still figuring out what we'll do after we get settled there." He typed something, then continued. "So you say you know him?"

"Who?"

"The penguin. Vincent."

"Oh, him." Amity loosened slightly. "Yeah, met him when I first got to the station. Gave me a job stocking and managing his shop." She chuckled. "Might've noticed he's not much with social skills."

Jx snickered and continued typing. "Yeah."

Amity smiled and stared out the window, then turned to Jx. "I have a strange question for you."

"Oh?" He stopped typing and leaned his arm over the seat to face her.

"What do you think of me?"

"He stared at her, at a loss for words. "Well, I… I really haven't known you that long."

"I know," she smirked. "Just first impression."

"Well…" he glanced out the window. "You're nice. You're, umm…" He looked at her again. "Brave? What you did back there on the station was pretty impressive."

"Thanks," she grinned.

"So what about me?"

"Huh?" She looked up.

Jx smirked. "Well, it's only fair you say what you think of me now."

"Well," Amity crossed her arms and thought. "You're knowledgeable. You keep your cool pretty well. You're… annoyingly vague." She smiled.

"Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head, then glanced at the console. "Well, we're cleared for landing, so better strap in."


	7. Chapter 7

The pistons of the exit ramp hissed as it lowered and Amity leaned out. The air smelled fresh, but a little dusty. She glanced back at the passengers inside, then stepped gently down the metal ramp, looking from side to side for the aide team.

Athena followed down and set a hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest. We can handle this."

Amity stared at her out of the corner of her eye, slightly leery. "I've helped this far. I'll help finish."

Athena's face tightened. "You're exhausted. How do you expect to help people when you're this tired?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Amity shrugged her off. "Besides, your Ammehkuc trust me well enough."

Athena set her hands on her hips. "The Ammehkuc value life, not stupidity."

Amity glared. "So it's stupid to want to help!"

Athena held up a hand. "Please, calm yourself. I don't mean to offend you, but I need you to be reasonable about this."

Amity breathed out and stepped back. "Okay, reasonably speaking, you need all the help you can get."

Athena shook her head sharply. "All we need to do is get these people to shelter, and if we can't the med teams can just come here. We're done."

Amity frowned and looked away, then nodded.

"Rest," Athena repeated.

"And Amity," she added as she turned to leave. "Thank you for your help."

Amity's eyes lightened and she smiled wearily, then meandered forward, breathing in the cool air. Staring across the dusty plain, she saw the tall, metal complex of Regis Colony and a vast sea of dark blue pup tents surrounding it. Her shoulders sagged and she turned back to the ship.

Leaning up against the landing gear, she slid to the ground and sat, stretching her legs. She clasped her arms behind her back and stretched her shoulders, then picked up her tail and brushed the dust out. Noticing Machina at her side, she unclasped it from her belt and set it across her lap, touching her fingers to either end and closing her eyes.

A gentle breeze blew by as she waited for it to speak. "Machina…?" she asked softly. "Are you the Ammehkuc?"

The blade sat silent, then shook slightly. "No, and yes. The blade is but a channel to us."

"Why haven't you spoken lately?"

"You have not sought us."

Amity opened her eyes and frowned, then let out a breath. "Suppose that's fair…" She closed her eyes again and spoke. "Jx and Athena told me about you."

The sword didn't reply.

"What are you?"

"The concept does not exist in your experience."

Amity grimaced. "You speak, don't you?"

"We accommodate so you may understand."

"Then accommodate more!" Amity threw up her hands, then quickly set them back on the blade. "You're obviously powerful, you can predict tragedies. Come help us!"

The blade vibrated quickly. "We cannot. We have limits."

"Limits?" Amity's eyebrow raised.

"Beyond your understanding."

"So you rely on mortals?" she shook her head. "Jx told me what your name means. You're still far superior to us."

"Superiority does not diminish worth. There are some things only you can do."

"Like what?" She crinkled her nose.

"Time will tell."

"I see." She frowned, then sighed and ran her hand along the blade's cool, flat surface.

Jx stepped down the ramp and put a hand above his eyes, staring into town. Turning and catching sight of Amity, he exclaimed, "There you are!"

"Hm?" She looked up, then stood and brushed herself off as he approached. "Yeah, just meditating a little."

He shook his head. "I don't know what Athena said to you, but I'm sorry if it was harsh."

"No," Amity raised a hand to stop him. "No, it made sense."

Jx scratched the back of his head. "Was worried you'd run away."

"Me?" Amity laughed. "Do I seem like the type to run?"

"Well," he smirked. "No, I suppose not."

She hooked the sword to her belt. "Anyway, you were looking for me?"

"Yeah, just that." He shrugged. "Asked Athena where you'd gone and thought I should come find you."

"Aha." She smirked. "Nice of you."

"Yeah." His shoulders slumped. "Just glad you're okay."

"Thanks, really." She smiled, then pointed her thumb at the ship. "Athena says you're all set in there?"

He threw down his arms at his sides. "I guess so." Lowering his head, he scratched his brow. "We're here, they're safe enough. Just waiting for the med teams to show up." He shook his head. "Can I confess something to you?"

She nodded, watching him gently.

"I don't know what I'm doing." He frowned. "The last I heard from the Ammehkuc was back on the station. They told me what to do up to the escape, but now?" He shrugged. "Silence. And I'm trying to do the right thing, but it's just not working. Not like the Ammehkuc plans, when everything falls together perfectly."

Amity stood beside him and set a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You're doing what you can."

He lifted his beak in a half-smile. "Thing is, I'm their representative. I'm the one who's supposed to keep faith in them even when they don't make sense. I can't afford to be weak like this."

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she held him and spoke softly. "It's okay. You're mortal; you have doubts. We all do. It doesn't make you weak."

He smiled and slid from her grip. "Thanks. At least you understand." He glanced at her sword. "Have they told you anything, by chance?"

She stared at the blade hanging by her side. "I tried just now, before you arrived, but didn't get much. I want straight answers and there just aren't any to be had."

Jx smirked. "Sounds annoying. But still, the opportunity to speak to them on a whim?" He chuckled. "Typically they just transfer orders to me and I follow them. Only time I've actually spoken to them was when I visited their home."

"They were there?" Amity's eyes widened. "Did you see them?"

"I saw something," he replied. "Forms they let me see; ones they knew looked the way I thought they should."

Amity shook her head. "Okay, I'm going to hazard a guess that you don't know what they really are. But to the best of your knowledge, what do you think they are?"

Jx pondered it. "Well, for all our scientific knowledge we have yet to discover the nature of spirits, how they exist and operate, so the Ammehkuc may well be spirit beings."

"Could be…" Amity mulled it over. "It's a thought, at least."

"So…" he turned to her. "Would you like to walk into the colony with me? See if we can find something for these people."

"Sure," Amity smiled and followed him.

xXxXx

"So have you been here before?" Amity looked up at the rusty grey structures as they walked briskly down the dirt path. Peasants and refugees littered the sides of the street, some conversing, others with baskets of goods. A lynx sat in the corner by a doorway, playing a small accordion.

"Nope," Jx shook his head. "I've seen a map so I have some idea where we're going."

"Where's that, exactly?" She jogged forward to catch up, distracted by the sights.

"Umm…" He looked at the sign over the building to his left, then pulled a small datapad from his pocket. "There's a distribution center around here…" He stared a couple doors down. "Is that it?"

Amity strolled forward and checked the sign, then nodded to him. Jx approached and pushed the door open, hearing the soft chime of a bell. A female feline secretary looked up from her desk and set her pen down, focusing on Jx.

"Can I help you?"

Jx nodded and set his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, uh, we just landed and were expecting an aide team to meet us. Escape ship from Station Delta." As she checked her appointment book, Jx added quickly, "If you have the supplies, I could just bring them back myself."

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's against regulation," she stated flatly, continuing to search her book before stopping on a page. "Here we are. Says a team will assess your needs in the next couple hours, and see to them later this week."

Jx frowned and Amity stepped forward, setting her hand on the edge of the desk. "There's a lot of hurt people onboard. If we could just have something to bring back to them?"

The secretary shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that's against—"

"Do you have a manager?" Amity interrupted.

"Yes," the secretary replied.

"I'd like to speak to them."

Setting the book down, she pushed back her chair and walked to an undecorated door and knocked, keeping an eye on Amity with an unamused stare. Jx glanced nervously at Amity as the door opened and an old terrier stepped out, arms crossed behind his back.

"Yes, Sandra?"

The secretary waved a hand toward Amity and Jx. "Survivors of Station Delta, looking for medical supplies. Told them it's against regulation."

Amity opened her mouth to speak but the manager spoke first. "Can I see a recent inventory?"

Sandra lifted a page from her desk and handed it to him. He mulled it over. "Hmm, think we can spare something." He pointed toward the backroom door with his elbow. "Two medkits, and some rations."

"Very well, sir." Sandra nodded, then turned to Amity. "Right this way."

Jx glanced at Amity with a smirk and Amity smiled.

Opening the door to the storeroom, Sandra entered and pulled the door shut behind her, then returned with a cardboard box containing the kits. "Here you are." She passed it to Amity.

"Thanks." Amity nodded.

Sandra shrugged and returned to her desk.

Jx waited until they had left the building, then put his arm around Amity. "Great job!"

Amity grinned widely and hugged the box. "Thanks. Let's get this back to the ship."

"Sure thing!" Jx smiled and reached toward the box. "Need any help with that?"

She shook her head. "I'm set. Lead on."

Jx nodded. "Okay."

xXxXx

Amity knelt and handed a ration pack to an old badger. "Thank you," he spoke, grasping it between his bony fingers and trying to pull it open.

"Here, let me help." Amity took the plastic package and opened it, then handed it back.

"Thanks." He nodded slowly.

Amity smiled and set her hands on her lap, rising to her feet. She looked over at Jx and he tilted the box toward her, showing it empty. He brow tightened with concern. "Was there enough?"

"Just." He nodded, holding the box at his side. "Thanks again. Nice to have even this much."

She smiled and loosened her shoulders. "Just glad to help."

The badger stared up at her. "Miss?"

"Hm?" She glanced down at him.

Pouring a handful of food, he held it out to her.

She lifted a hand, wincing as her stomach tightened. "Thanks, but I'll be fine."

He held it farther and she sighed, cupping her hands under his. "Thank you," she grinned and blinked her eyes as he handed it to her, then glanced at Jx. "May I share this with my friend?"

He nodded and she stepped over to Jx, dividing the portion between her hands and giving him half.

"That was nice," he spoke quietly, taking a bite.

"Yeah," Amity smirked. She chewed and her eyes lightened. "Haven't eaten all day."

He swallowed. "Vincent get rations too?"

She shook her head. "Turned it down. Said he ate before we left." She smiled and shrugged. "I wonder about him sometimes."

"Yeah." Jx snorted and took another bite.

"And Athena's all set?"

"Yeah," Jx shrugged. "Doesn't eat. Not sure how that works, but I admit it'd be nice if I could do that."

Amity snickered. "Yeah." Finishing her food, she swallowed and wiped her hand on her pants. "So," she glanced at the crowd and set her hand on her hips. "I was wondering… could you take me to see the Ammehkuc?"

Jx looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Umm, I could. Once things are set here."

"Yeah," Amity nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

"Okay," Jx nodded, finishing off his rations, then looked around. "Let's see how Athena's doing."


	8. Chapter 8

Athena stood against a bulkhead, looking over the passengers, hands on her hips. Jx and Amity approached.

"How are they?" Jx asked.

"Well," Athena nodded. "I believe at this point most of the wounds are healed, so once they regain their strength we can begin moving them into the colony."

"Glad to hear it," Jx replied, looking over the group. He glanced at Amity, then back at Athena. "Amity's requested to visit Okohdako."

Athena looked at Amity with her eyeless stare. "Interesting."

"I want to know more about the Ammehkuc," Amity explained.

Athena nodded, then gestured with her fingers. "Come, we must discuss."

Jx glanced at Amity and she grimaced, then nodded, following Athena.

xXxXx

Sealing the cockpit door behind them, Athena turned to Amity. "What do you know of the Ammehkuc?"

"Very little," Amity replied. "That's why I want to know more."

"Have you ever spoken with an immortal before?" Athena crossed her arms.

Amity shook her head.

"I thought as much." She lowered her arms. "It is a great honor that they would let you even this far."

Amity shrugged. "They seem nice enough, when they're not being confusing…"

"But what I don't understand," Athena continued, "is why. Why should you suddenly become so important to them? What is it about you that has so taken their interest?"

Amity snorted. "I honestly don't know."

Athena's brow tightened. "I'm serious. I need to know what about you might concern them, and whether that makes you a threat to the rest of us."

"A threat…?" Amity stepped back. "Hey, they GAVE me a sword."

Athena tilted her head. "Perhaps something repressed in your past? Some dark history? This would not be the first time they've tried to redeem someone." She paused in thought. "As you might've guessed, the last time did not turn out so well."

Amity held up her hands. "I'm sure it's nothing like that. I remember my childhood, growing up on Cerinia, and I wasn't some repressed psycho."

"The memory of your kind is strange to say the least," Athena replied. "Altered and manipulated so easily."

"That's all I have," Amity shrugged. "I'm sorry. You'll just have to trust me."

Athena watched her silently, then spoke, "The Ammehkuc brought you to us. I trust them."

Amity let out a breath. "Thanks."

"Jxulxlox will take you to Okohdako," Athena agreed. "I will stay here to monitor the situation."

Amity glanced at her, then nodded once. "That would be for the best."

Athena stared at her, then spoke again, "If I might make an observation?"

Amity looked up. "Yes?"

"When you and Jxulxlox are in close proximity, I sense both of your skin temperatures rise slightly. In my experience, this is an indicator of what your species calls 'love.'"

"What?" Amity's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No no no, it's nothing like that. I mean, he's a nice guy, and I like him, but…"

Athena tilted her head.

"What?" Amity returned blankly.

"Curious." Athena stroked her chin. "How often your species lies to itself."

"I-," Amity began, then shook her head. "You certainly see a lot. How do you do that without eyes?"

"Sound," Athena explained. "Air pressure. Heat waves. I have full perception of three dimensional space without the need of the orbs you use to perceive the narrow spectrum you call 'light.'"

Amity nodded and glanced at the door uncomfortably. "Cool."

"Do you have any other questions?" Athena inquired.

"Nega: what is he?"

"Death," Athena replied simply.

Amity stared at her. "I don't understand. Is he the Grim Reaper?"

"A narrow description, but yes, that is how he perceives himself."

"So he's a serial killer?"

Athena shook her head. "Nothing so simple. Our species is not driven by passion. He regards himself as the embodiment of death. Therefore, he is death."

Amity frowned. "Jx didn't tell me any of this."

"Jxulxlox disagrees, but has no better answer."

"Wait…" Amity raised a hand. "So you're guessing?"

Athena crossed her arms. "I am an Ethereal as well. I understand him."

"Okay," Amity breathed out. "Another thing I need cleared up: Nega's male?"

"The concept does not exist in our physiology, but in his identity, yes."

"And you're female?"

Athena nodded. "By choice."

"Jx said it was to make people comfortable."

She nodded again. "Consider: if I were male, how would you react to me?"

"Well…" Amity rubbed her chin.

"It is my observation that your species is more apt to be frightened or intimidated by males."

Amity shrugged uncertainly. "I suppose…?"

"Simple observation," Athena replied curtly.

"But," Amity squirmed slightly. "Does anyone ever… how do I put this… mistreat you?"

Athena extended an arm across herself and her hand glowed bright red. "No."

Amity laughed, then sighed and looked at her. "So are Jx and I really that obvious?"

Athena blinked her brow. "Though I would add that these instances of feeling often subside."

Amity smirked. "You're good at that, imitating facial expressions without a face."

"Observation," she repeated.

Amity glanced at the door and gestured with her hand. "Should we take care of the passengers now?"

Athena nodded.

xXxXx

Jx glanced as they returned from the cockpit. "So?"

Amity nodded. "We have to find shelter for these people, then we can go."

Jx crossed his arms and nodded. "Have to see if we can find more of those tents."

"Is there anything here on the ship we could use?"

Jx shook his head. "Some makeshift stuff, but nothing stable."

She frowned. "Alright. Back to the distribution center…"

Jx snorted, "Hopefully that secretary's changed shifts."

"Yeah…" Amity grinned nervously. She glanced at the datapad sticking from Jx's pocket and scratched the back of her head. "Anywhere else we could find them?"

"Short of stealing them from other refugees?" he shook his head. "No."

Amity sighed. "Well, off we go."

xXxXx

Gently pushing the metal door open, Amity peeked her head inside and her expression drooped, seeing Sandra still at her desk. She rapped at the wall with her knuckles and Sandra looked up.

"Oh, you again."

"Yeah," Amity grimaced. "Sorry if I was pushy before. I need your help again."

Sandra crossed her arms. "Used up those supplies already?"

Amity shook her head. "This isn't about me. We need tents."

Sandra shrugged and pointed to the storeroom with her pen. "See what you can find. Take only what you need."

"Thanks," Amity grinned, stepping inside with Jx behind her. Entering the storeroom, they looked around at the aisles of packing shelves, crates stacked everywhere. "Where do you suppose they are?"

Jx rubbed his beak. "Just have to check them all."

Amity's shoulders slumped as she pulled the nearest crate forward, lifting the lid and peeking in. Bandages. She shoved it back and reached for the next one.

Jx slid past her and moved to the end of the aisle, beginning his search. Crossing his arms, he stood back and perused the labels, then spun around and checked the other wall. "Is this it?" He pulled a crate and set it on the ground, removing the lid.

Amity peeked over and nodded, then pushed the box she was checking back into place. "Okay," she set her hands on her hips. "How many do we need?"

Jx dug in the box for an inventory sheet and read the description, then turned to her. "Looks like they hold quite a few, so I think a dozen."

Amity glanced at the stacks of folded cloth. "Think between the two of us we can handle that… but how can they be so small?"

"Umm…" Jx checked the sheet again, then slapped his head, lifting the lid from another crate. "Rods are separate."

"Figures." Amity shook her head with a smirk. Reaching into the crate, she took an armful of pre-packaged canvas and gestured to the box of rods with her shoulder. "Can you handle those?"

"I hope." Jx grinned uncertainly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Unless you'd like to trade…" Amity joked, wobbling slightly as she tried to find her grip on the dozen wrapped canvases.

"No, I'll be fine," Jx laughed, loading a stack of rods under his arm.

xXxXx

Panting, Amity set her stack down outside the ship and hunched over, catching her breath. Jx dropped his rods with a clang and patted her on the back, breathing heavily himself. "Thanks again."

She glanced at him and grinned tiredly. "Really, it's no problem."

"Amity?" a high pitch voice came from the ramp way.

Amity looked up. "Oh, hey Kate."

Kate scurried forward and hugged her. Amity smiled, returning the embrace. "How're you?"

"Good," Kate squeaked. "Dad's good too."

Amity nodded. "Glad to hear it."

Kate pointed at the stack of canvases. "What's that?"

Amity looked over at it. "Tents. We're setting up a camp for you."

"Will we be tentmates?" Kate hopped eagerly.

Amity shook her head. "No, Jx and I have to go somewhere."

"Oh…" Kate frowned. "But you'll be back, right?"

"Yeah," Amity smiled and patted her on the head. "Just as soon as I can."

"Great!" Kate ran back toward the ship, then turned and waved. "See you later!"

"See you!"

Once Kate was back onboard, Jx smiled and shook his head, reaching for a pair of rods and sticking them in the ground. "Cute kid."

"Yeah," Amity grinned. She picked up a canvas and began to unravel it. "It's funny, the day I met her on the train, all I wanted was to be left alone."

Jx snorted. "Don't blame you."

Amity smiled. "Handful or not, she's grown on me."

"Yeah," Jx laughed, linking the rods together. "Ready with that canvas?"

Amity tossed it to him and began unwrapping the next. "So, the Ammehkuc homeworld…"

"Okohdako," Jx finished, spreading the canvas over the structure.

"Yeah, that." Amity unfolded the cloth. "What's it like?"

"Grey," Jx replied. "Overcast, but pleasantly so. It's hard to explain."

"Try," Amity grinned.

"Well," Jx shook his head with a smirk, pulling the canvas tight. "It's overcast, and it's warm, but there's also a breeze, and glowing plants illuminating the ground and sky. It's like everything balances."

"Interesting…" Amity rubbed her chin. "And the Ammehkuc? What of them?"

"What about them?"

"Well," Amity snorted. "Your description of them before was pretty vague. How about where they live?"

"They had these giant domes," he explained, turning his head toward her. "Not sure if they were metal or stone, but they were flawless. They looked…" he gestured with his hands as he recalled, "like the tops of mushrooms, with light on the bottom. All silver, but dark because of the sky."

"And the inside?"

Jx smiled. "Perfectly concentric. An auditorium in the center with hallways leading out, and rooms circling around. Yet…" he shook his head. "I swear they never use any of them. It's all for show. Just to impress us."

Amity snorted. "They care that much about appearances?"

Jx shrugged. "It's how they relate to us. I don't think there's any pride involved."

"Still," Amity grinned. "Not much for humility."

Jx shook his head with amusement. "Just wait 'til you see it."

Amity tossed the next canvas to him. "Looking forward to it. So…" she smiled, reaching for the next one. "It'll be just us on this trip?"

"Huh?" He glanced up and blushed slightly, then went back to work. "Oh, yeah. Plenty of time to get to know each other."

She grinned. "You know, Athena thinks there's something between us."

"Really?" Jx pulled the canvas tight and reached for another set of rods. "Funny."

"Yeah," Amity shook her head. "We hardly know each other. Just friends."

"Yep." Jx nodded, then stretched and wiped his brow. "Time to take a break?" He took a seat at the base of the ramp.

"Yeah," Amity set the canvas down and joined him. "Good idea." She brushed off her jacket, pulling the edges straight. "Tell me more about Halcyon. What's it like?"

Jx shrugged his shoulders. "It's quiet. A bit stale. Very formal and traditional."

"I take it you don't like that?" she nudged.

He made a face. "Eh, I do. I wouldn't be who I am if not for my upbringing. Just not that eager to go back."

"I see." She glanced behind into the ship. "Look, Athena's coming."

Jx turned and raised a hand to her. "Hey."

Athena stepped down the ramp and nodded to the partial campsite. "Coming along?"

Amity nodded. "Just catching our breath."

Athena stared at the late afternoon sun, then at the tents. "Not much time for that."

Amity laughed. "Sorry, we just don't have the energy."

"Very well." Athena walked briskly to the piles of material, single-handedly setting up a tent in a matter of minutes.

Amity snorted and sighed. "Show-off."

Athena glanced back. "Lazy."

Amity smirked to Jx and he stood up, scratching the back of his neck. "Think I'll go plot that course for Okohdako."


	9. Chapter 9

Plopping down in her seat at the side of the cockpit, Amity leaned over to Jx in the pilot seat. "Ready to go?"

He grinned. "Just about."

Leaning back, she set her hands behind her head and stretched. "What a day! Can't believe how much has happened."

"Yeah," Jx snorted. "Get some rest. The flight will take at least a day."

"You'll be fine?" She glanced at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll probably take a nap too once we're going."

"Okay," she nodded, rising to her feet. Moving to the door, she pointed a finger at him. "But tomorrow you're telling me about Halcyon."

Jx laughed. "Fine. Just didn't want to bore you."

Amity pushed the door open and shook her head. "Just remember, I did ask."

xXxXx

Looking around the cargo hold, Amity spotted a long crate against the wall and sat on it. Unclipping her belt, she set Machina beside her and placed the belt on the floor. Slipping off her jacket and setting it on top of the belt, she stretched out on the crate and pulled Machina to her side. "We're coming to see you," she spoke to it.

"We are aware," the sword replied.

Amity stared at it, eyelids becoming heavy. "That doesn't surprise me." She shut her eyes and set the blade on the floor. "See you tomorrow."

xXxXx

Amity kicked awake at the sound of loud clanging. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and reached for her jacket. Clipping on her belt, she hooked Machina to it and stood up, turning her head to follow the sound. The engine room loomed before her. "Of course…" she muttered and shook her head.

Pushing open the door, she stepped inside and rounded the corner, finding Vincent hard at work on the engine. Setting a hand on her hip, she frowned. "Didn't stay behind with the others?"

He shrugged, not looking up. "Told you this thing needed work. I don't suppose we picked up parts during our short stay at the colony?"

Amity shook her head. "Sorry, slipped my mind. It was a really busy day."

Vincent set his wrench down and wiped his brow, looking around the room. "Well, suppose I could overhaul some of these secondaries. Might have to."

Amity gestured carelessly to the other machines in the room. "Go for it. Whatever it needs to run."

Vincent nodded and took his wrench, prying at the cover on a slide wall turbine. "How'd you sleep?"

Amity shrugged her shoulders and glanced at the floor. "Fine. Crate wasn't much of a bed, but I've had worse. Could've done without the early morning maintenance though."

"Eh," Vincent grunted and set the panel down, looking over the wires inside.

"Yeah, I know." Amity crossed her arms. "Had to be done." She glanced at the door. "With any luck we'll be to Okohdako by the end of today anyway."

"Where?"

She turned to him. "I think that's what it's called. Place where this sword came from."

"Aha." He pulled at one of the wires, then set it back in place.

"Think I'll go check on Jx." She motioned behind with her thumb.

"Seeya." He waved blindly, continuing his work.

xXxXx

Entering the cockpit, Amity crept to the pilot's seat and glanced at Jx. His eyes were shut and his mouth hung slightly open. Using her fingers to poke him softly in the arm, she watched him jolt awake and turn to her.

"Oh! Hey, Amity."

She snickered. "'Morning."

He grinned and stretched his shoulders, turning to the console. "Course all set. Should arrive in the next day."

"Can't wait." Amity sat at her chair and relaxed her muscles. "So, ready to talk?"

"Heh." He rubbed an eye and looked up. "Wouldn't you rather have breakfast first?"

"Breakfast?" She sat up. "You mean we have food here?"

He stared at her blankly, then stamped a foot. "Dangit!" He rubbed his forehead and stared at the floor. "Sorry, forgot we used it all yesterday with the passengers. Used to having something around…"

Amity laughed. "It's alright, we'll make it." She sat back and gestured with a hand. "So, Halcyon?"

He shook his head and sat down, turning his chair to face her. "All right, because you've been so patient. Where should I start?"

"Well," Amity tilted her head. "Did you have a job there? Before the Ammehkuc?"

He nodded. "I attended the Royal Academy, training to serve in the Order of Kalxuxo."

"Royal?"

He shrugged. "A formality. We no longer have a royal family, but the idea's still there."

"I see." Amity bit her lip. "Go on."

"The Order exists to preserve the history of our people. Kalxuxo was its founder. Actually…" He stood up, walking over to a wall compartment and withdrawing a folded white robe from it. "This was my gift when I was inducted." He angled it to show her the emblem on it: a feather in a circle drawn in gold trim. "It's really quite comfortable."

"Why don't you wear it now?" Amity smirked.

"Had to fit in on Delta, so plain clothes were necessary." He looked at the robe. "Though if you don't mind…"

Amity smiled. "Please, I'd like to see you in it."

Jx grinned and nodded. "Alright, just a moment." He stepped out into the cargo hold, returning a few minutes later dressed in the robe, with a silver belt and armlets. Crumpling his work clothes into a ball, he tossed them in the corner and took his seat again.

"Looks nice," she complimented.

"Thanks," he beamed, relaxing. "So I joined the Order, then while studying the stories of the Ethereals I met Athena, and she lead me to the Ammehkuc."

"Stories? Like myths?"

"Well," he tilted his head. "Some. Also a few case studies. Athena and others had been to Halcyon before, though on rare occasion, so we knew a little about them."

"How long ago was that?"

"That I met her?"

"Yeah."

He rubbed his beak. "Three years? Something like that."

"But she'd been there before that?"

"She IS centuries old," Jx laughed.

"Right," Amity scratched her forehead. "How could I forget?"

"And I see you two are getting along now?"

"Huh?" Amity looked up. "We have an understanding now, yeah." She shook her head. "I don't know. Afraid I judged her based on Nega."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Jx replied. "She gets that a lot. Her species is hard for us to relate to, and they to us."

"True," Amity nodded. "I tried talking to her about Nega, but what she said was… weird. It made sense, but… well, I guess they're different from us."

"I don't believe it either."

"She said that too." Amity smirked. "But what's so hard to believe about it?"

Jx sat back. "Something I've learned about Ethereals is they are very thoughtful and methodical. They think their ideas through completely before making it a part of themselves, and because of this I can't believe one would dedicate himself simply to becoming death. What would be the purpose of it? It rings too much of psychosis for their intellect."

"Perhaps…" Amity frowned. "I'd be glad never to see him again, but I don't think that's possible."

"So you've decided to join the Ammehkuc then?" Jx raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "I still want to meet them first, but yeah. All that work we were doing yesterday, it just felt right."

"It can get pretty thankless at times," Jx warned with a smile.

"I expected as much," Amity replied. "But it's worth it. And what can I say?" She grinned at him. "You're a really cool guy."

He blushed. "Thanks." Glancing out the window, he spoke to himself, "What else can I tell you about Halcyon…"

"Any family?"

He shook his head. "Brothers and sisters went to other careers, haven't heard from them in years."

"And your parents?"

"Elderly. I was one of the later children to be born, so it wasn't long after I entered the Academy that they retired to the Community of Sages."

"And you never hear from them?" Amity frowned.

"The elder members of our society are expected to withdraw and create a memorial of their life, which will be displayed for all to see. It's a great honor, but they dedicate all their time to it."

Amity bit her lip. "I see. So just how many siblings do you have?"

"Twenty-three."

Amity's jaw dropped, then she burst out laughing. "Quite a family!"

Jx chuckled. "I suppose so. Normal for us. How many were in yours?"

"Just me," Amity replied. "Parents were the chefs for the King and Queen, so they hardly had enough time for me. I got by though."

"You and the princess?"

Amity smirked and set her hands on her lap. "Yeah, we had fun."

Sitting up slowly, Jx turned to the control panel and frowned.

"What is it?" Amity leaned forward.

He pointed to the radar. "Someone's approaching, but they're not transmitting a signal."

Amity grimaced. "What does that mean?"

"Pirates."

xXxXx

Reaching into the wall cabinet, Jx withdrew a curved blade and swung it at his side.

"So," Amity smirked, hefting Machina to her shoulder. "You prefer swords too?"

Jx shrugged. "Doesn't need ammo."

Amity nodded and looked to the door. "Where do you think they'll board?"

"They'll want the ship intact, so probably the upper entry port." He reached over and keyed in a command, and the engine whirred to a stop. "If we run, they'll shoot and just create more damage."

"So they won't shoot us anyway, just as a precaution?"

"I don't know, but we can't take the risk." He opened the door to the cargo hold. "For now, we need to take up positions."

Entering the hold, he moved behind a tall stack of crates with a view to the hatch overhead and motioned for Amity to move to another stack. Creeping behind it, Amity set her fingers on the top crate and watched the hatch. Gritting her teeth, she glanced at Jx, seeing him stare at the hatch with a determined look. He met her gaze and nodded, and she tightened her grip on her sword.

Creaking, the wheel on the door slowly turned, then spun and the hatch fell open. A slender black bird dropped through and landed in a crouch, then rose to his feet. He was clad head to toe in brown leather and wore a blue bandana, with the black feathers on his head sticking up wildly. His thin white eyes narrowed as he looked around the hold.

Stepping from behind his cover, Jx aimed his sword at the pirate. "I know who you are."

The corner of the bird's triangular beak rose slightly. "Good for you." His taloned toes twitched.

Amity glanced at Jx and stepped out, sword ready. "You know him?"

Jx nodded. "His name's Thrush. Wanted for multiple homicide."

"Multiple homicide?" Thrush laughed. "Multiple's not sufficient to cover it."

"He's also a sadist," Jx growled.

"And how would you know that?" Thrush frowned. "I didn't let one live, did I? Dammit, must be getting sloppy…"

Jx stepped forward, sword aimed steadily at his chest. "I'd tell you to surrender, but I expect you won't."

Thrush grinned. "Correct." Tilting his head, he eyed Amity head to toe. "Quite a specimen there. Wonder what her pain threshold is…"

"Shut up!" Jx shouted.

Amity jolted and stared at him. "Jx…?"

Thrush's tongue extended and licked the edge of his beak. "Women are more fun, the way they squirm when you gut them…"

Jx lunged and stabbed, but Thrush spun behind him, wrapping his arm around Jx's neck. Elbowing Thrush in the gut, Jx turned to face him. Thrush lunged with his beak, but Jx twisted his head just in time to dodge.

Amity moved in and kicked Thrush, knocking him back, but as she followed up with a horizontal slice he rolled under the blade, sweeping her leg with his foot.

As Amity stumbled backward, Jx swept toward Thrush, swinging his sword downward. Thrush pushed himself back so the blade only scratched the surface, then leapt to the wall and kicked off, spreading his wings and angling his talons at Jx.

Jx raised his sword to block, but Amity intercepted Thrush, his talons clawing into her left shoulder as she knocked him to the side. Flinching as she clasped the wound, she turned to Jx. "I'll be fine. Stop him!"

Thrush slid to the corner and used the wall to push himself back to his feet. "Exhilarating," he panted, stretching his shoulders and turning to Jx. "I will enjoy feasting on your corpses."

Jx glared and swung his sword, then kicked as Thrush inevitably ducked, catching him in the gut and flinging him into the wall.

Curled in the corner, Thrush laughed and coughed blood onto the floor, then looked up. "Such anger…"

Jx stood over him, sword in hand, breathing heavily. "Why? Why do you do this?"

Thrush snorted and narrowed his eyes at him. "It's fun." Jolting upright, he lunged with his beak, but Machina caught him across the neck and severed his head.

Jx turned. "Amity?"

She dropped the sword and clutched her shoulder. "Can't reason with him. I had to."

Jx blinked and nodded. "Yeah…" He looked at her bloody arm. "Are you alright?"

She grimaced. "A little weak, but I'll make it."

He glanced down at Thrush's severed head, body spilling blood onto the floor, then back at Amity's arm. "Let me get the first aid. Then we'll clean this up."

She nodded. "Thanks."

Taking a kit from the wall, he set it down and took out a roll of bandage, then sat on a crate and motioned for her to sit beside him. Flinching, she released her grip on her arm and sat down, holding up the wound to him. Winding the bandage around her arm, he smirked, "You saved my life just now, twice."

She snorted and shook her head. "Didn't kill me; I'm sure you'd have been fine."

"Still…" He wrapped the bandage over her shoulder and pulled it tight, then tied it. "All set?"

"Yeah," she gritted her teeth and clutched it, then released. "Just need to rest it now." Glancing at Machina on the floor, she leaned over and picked it up, wiping the blood from the blade onto her pant leg. Turning to Jx, she grinned. "Don't suppose you have a washing machine on here, huh?"

Jx shook his head. "Unfortunately, but Okohdako has facilities." He looked at Thrush's corpse. "Have to find somewhere to keep him until we can turn him over to the Ammehkuc."

Amity glanced at the open hatch. "Back to his own ship?"

Jx frowned. "We'll actually have to detach from that. Can't keep flying with it on there. We'll just leave a beacon so it can be retrieved later."

"Well, figure something out…" She rubbed her chin, then flinched and sat down. "Think I should rest a bit."

"Can I help you to the cockpit?" He held out his arms.

"Thanks, I'll be fine." She slid away, lifting her legs onto the crate and lying down. Hearing a door, she turned her head and saw Vincent enter.

Vincent glanced at the corpse, then the open hatchway. "What kind of ship up there?"

Jx shook his head. "I didn't check. Light cruiser at least."

Vincent nodded and stood under the opening, then turned to Jx. "Little help?"

"Huh?" Jx looked up at the hatch. "Oh, right." He took Vincent under the arms and lifted him to the hatch. "What's up there?"

"Engine parts," Vincent replied, pulling himself the rest of the way. "Shouldn't be long."

"That's fine." Jx glanced over at Amity. "She could use some rest anyway."

Amity shut her eyes and shook her head. "Feel like such a wimp, lying here, making you tend to me."

"Don't worry about it," Jx smiled. "Glad to return the favor."

"Thanks." Amity set her head down, then opened an eye and stared at him. "Do something about that corpse, willya?"

Jx laughed. "Right away, milady."


	10. Chapter 10

Amity felt a hand on her elbow and looked up. "Jx? How long was I out?"

"A couple hours," he replied. "We made good time though. The ship's in a docking sequence to land at Orbital Station. From there we'll shuttle to Okohdako."

She smiled. "Good, about time." Sitting up, she flinched and touched her shoulder, then glanced at the closed hatchway. "How'd it go for Vincent?"

"Looked like he got what he needed." Jx shrugged. "Haven't heard any complaints yet."

"Find a place for Thrush?"

He pointed to a metal container. "We'll unload him when we arrive."

Amity nodded and set her feet on the floor. Jx stepped forward to help her but she held up a hand. "I'm fine. I can still walk with a clawed shoulder."

Jx laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so." He glanced at the cockpit. "Think I'll go check on our progress."

"Good idea," Amity replied, reaching for her belt and jacket. Donning her gear, she stretched her neck and set a hand on her arm, gritting her teeth. She held it in place, then released it, slowly standing and turning toward the engine room.

xXxXx

"Hey there," Amity peered around the corner, finding Vincent pawing through a box of scrap metal.

He waved without looking up. "Yo."

Amity stepped forward and crossed her arms. "Find everything?"

He shrugged. "Enough. Ship was a dump, but had working servos." He picked up a piston and checked it, then set it back down. "How's the arm?"

She brushed her fingers over the bandage. "Painful, but I'm alright."

"Accident with the sword?"

"Thrush clawed it." She smirked. "Do you honestly think I'd be that clumsy?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

"Well, we should be docking soon." She glanced to the door. "Think I'll head to the cockpit."

Vincent raised a hand and fetched a part from the box, turning to an open engine compartment and returning to work.

xXxXx

Gazing out the front windshield, Amity watched as the slowly rotating bolt-shaped space station grew in her view. "Orbital Station?"

Jx nodded. "Yep."

Amity smirked. "Clever name."

Jx shrugged. "Just a stopover, really. The Ammehkuc don't want larger ships landing on the surface. The shuttles here are much cleaner than the average ship too." He pointed to an open docking bay. "We'll be landing there. The facilities I mentioned aren't far. Gives you a chance to clean up a bit."

Amity ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I could use that."

"Meanwhile I'll find a crew to help unload Thrush and scrub up the mess."

"Good," Amity pinched her nose. "I can almost smell him from here."

"Yeah," Jx laughed. "Pretty gross."

Looking out the window, Amity watched the soft blue lights glowing in the station. "It's lovely."

"Just a taste of what's on the surface." Jx grinned.

xXxXx

Walking down the white metal corridors of the station, Jx and Amity stopped and gazed out the wide viewport overlooking Okohdako. "Aside from the Ammehkuc, is there any other civilization down there?" Amity asked.

Jx shook his head. "Plenty of wildlife, but nothing built up."

"Too bad," Amity frowned. "Seems like a nice place to live."

Jx nodded. "The Ammehkuc believe it's nice because it hasn't been industrialized."

Amity crossed her arms. "So they refuse everyone? Not every sentient is a litterbug."

Jx shrugged. "Not my choice, just the way they run things." He gestured to a door on the wall behind them. "Our room's over there."

"Our?" Amity smirked as they approached, watching it automatically slide open.

Jx blushed. "You can have it to yourself while I take care of stuff around here." He leaned in and pointed to a dresser. "Should be towels in there. Bathroom door's on the left."

"Thanks," Amity smiled, entering. She turned and waved a hand. "Seeya."

Jx nodded and tapped a button, shutting the door.

Setting down Machina, Amity let out a sigh and fell on the neatly made bed, pressing her face against the pillow and squeezing her eyes shut. Brushing her nose against it, she inhaled deeply, then opened her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. Rolling over, she sat up on the edge of the bed, then slipped off her vest jacket and belt and kicked off her boots. Pulling open the dresser drawer, she withdrew a large towel, removing her bodysuit and wrapping the towel around herself.

Pushing open the bathroom door, she rubbed the shower curtain between her fingers and smiled at the cleanliness, then turned the knob and felt the water with her hand. Shaking her fingers dry, she pulled the curtain and turned to the medicine cabinet, finding a roll of bandage inside. Wincing, she untied the bloodstained bandage from her arm and tossed it in the trash, then set the fresh bandages on the sink and turned to the shower.

xXxXx

Sitting on the edge of the bed, towel wrapped around her torso, Amity brushed her damp hair and shook it. Picking up the bandage roll, she pulled out a strip and tore it, then wrapped it tightly around her wound. The door opened and Jx stepped in, stopping in place when he saw her.

"You could knock," Amity smirked.

"Yeah…" Jx looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, thought you might've been done by now."

"Took my time," Amity laughed. "And it's fine, I'm covered. Come in."

Jx glanced at her shyly and set down the bundle he'd been carrying, spreading it out on the other end of the bed. "Picked out a few outfits; not sure what you like. Just something until your other clothes can be cleaned."

"Hmm…" Amity looked them over, running a hand across them to feel the various textures. She lifted one: a black bodysuit similar to her own, but with sleeves and orange patterns set into it, and laid it over her arm. "This one's nice."

"Great," Jx nodded, looking over the other outfits again. "Wasn't sure if any of them would be to your liking."

"I'll try it on right now." Amity stood, turning to the bathroom.

Jx nodded and smiled.

Returning a few moments later, Amity clipped on her belt and held her arms at her sides. "Well?"

"Looks nice," Jx grinned.

"Maybe with the vest?" She pulled on the jacket and posed again.

Jx rubbed his beak, then shook his head. "Nah, doesn't work with the sleeves."

"Agreed." She took off the jacket and set it down, then placed her hands on her hips. "So, get all your tasks done?"

"Well, with the ship," Jx replied. "Still have to arrange for that transport shuttle."

Amity nodded and glanced at the door. "Any sights to see around here?"

"Well, there's the arboretum." Jx pointed right. "Down the hall, really big room. And an observatory just past that."

Amity tapped the door control and stepped out, turning to him. "You coming?"

He shook his head. "Maybe later, after I take care of that shuttle."

"Alright," Amity glanced down the corridor. "I'll go take a look around." She turned to leave, then glanced back as Jx's communicator chirped.

Jx raised it to his ear and listened, his face growing grim. He set it down and looked up. "Distress call from Regis. They're under attack."


	11. Chapter 11

A flaming streak shot across the blue sky over Regis. Spotting it, Kate looked up and pointed. "Dad! A shooting star!"

Kate's father held a hand above his eyes and watched it. "It's too big to be a star. Must be an asteroid."

The bolt's path curved and it fell toward the colony.

"Umm… dad?" She gripped his hand tightly.

Eyes fixed on the fireball, he pulled her toward the nearest building. "We should get inside."

Running toward shelter, Kate glanced back as the object crashed to the ground, a thick cloud of dust rising in its wake. A dark mass stood at the impact's center, light glinting faintly off its armor-plated shoulders. Turning its head, its white eyes locked with hers and it drove its arm into the ground, shockwaves shooting through the earth.

xXxXx

Amity brushed her hair anxiously as stars streaked past the cockpit window. "How much time now?" She glanced at Jx.

"Still a few hours," he frowned.

Amity leaned against the chair's armrest and rubbed her forehead. "We should've seen this coming…"

Jx shook his head. "We have no idea why Nega picks the targets he does. Don't blame yourself."

Amity closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "How do we stop him? Does Athena have a weakness?"

Jx grimaced. "Time. When Ethereals age, eventually their skin wears thin, rips, and they die. Aside from that, I don't know."

Amity clenched her fist. "But she's over a hundred! There must be something we can do now."

"We'll have to find her and ask," Jx replied.

Amity nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"We'll need a quick escape." Jx checked the console, then turned to Amity. "You'll need to scour the surface. Find everyone you can and bring them back to the ship." He shook his head. "I wish I could go with you, but only I can pilot this ship and we can't risk being grounded. If you find Athena, she can help you."

"Understood." Amity nodded. "I hope we make it in time."

xXxXx

Flying in low over the burning refugee camp, Jx lowered the boarding ramp and Amity stepped out onto it, then called back, "Look for us at the edge of the colony!" Wind blowing through her hair, she hopped out, landing in a crouch and rising to her feet. She winced and flexed her arm, then looked around.

The tents were mostly in cinders, bits of cloth and ash blown about in the breeze. Fires shot up from the metal structures of the city, the streets deserted except for corpses. Amity made her way down the dirt path, using her sleeve to cover her face from the dust. Glancing into an alley, she spotted Kate squatted beside a building, head wrapped tightly behind her arms, and ran to her.

"Kate! Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"Where's your dad?" Amity knelt beside her.

"He killed him."

"Nega? Nega killed him?"

Kate looked up and glared, tears streaming down her face. "HE'S DEAD!"

Amity put an arm around her. "Let's get you out of here."

Leading her back to the street, Amity glanced further down, then turned to Kate. "Do you know if anyone else is here?"

"They ran away," Kate replied, wiping her eyes. "Or he killed them. They're all gone."

Amity set an arm around her, then spun to cover her as the front wall of the building to their left blew out. Carrying Kate further away, Amity turned and saw Nega step from the debris, spear in hand, head held high. Gripping her sword tightly, Amity moved Kate behind her and faced Nega.

Turning his head, Nega's slitted white eyes narrowed on Amity. "At last."

"You will pay for what you've done here," Amity scowled.

Nega tilted his head. "You do not realize, do you? How you have defied the balance of life and death?"

"What're you talking about?" Amity shook her head.

"You are dead."

Amity stepped back. "What? Is that a threat?"

"Cerinia. Two years ago. You died."

"I-," Amity stared hard at him. "How am I here now?"

"The Ammehkuc broke the law," Nega replied. "They defied death and brought you back." He lifted his spear. "I am here to return to death what was rightfully his."

"So you killed all these people!" Amity waved to the burning buildings. "Slaughtered two colonies just to get to me!"

"All have their appointed time," Nega's brow tightened. "Theirs had come. Yours is long overdue." His spear revved to life.

"Amity!" a voice called from above.

She looked up and saw Athena standing atop a building, dress tattered and ashen.

"Run!" she shouted, throwing off the remains of her dress and leaping down. As she fell, her figure shifted to become sleeker, losing its distinction. She hit the ground on all fours and Nega swung his spear at her, but she rolled to the side.

Nega thrust with the spear but Athena grappled it, pulling herself in close and wrapping her hands around his neck. Her fingers glowed bright red and Nega's face rippled violently, screaming in an inaudible tone. He kicked her back with his knee and slapped with the side of his spear, flinging her into the wall.

Amity moved toward her, sword in hand, but Athena stopped her, pointing a finger at Kate. "Get that girl out of here! The others have fled to safety! Go!"

Amity nodded and took Kate's hand, heading back to where the ship landed. Athena stood and turned to Nega, pulsing a wordless message across her body.

Nega's eyes narrowed and he stabbed at her, but she vaulted over the spear and wrapped her legs around his neck, using her hands to tear off his shoulderpads.

Flipping backward, Nega kicked her off and jumped at her, using his feet to pin her neck and right arm to the ground. She grabbed at him with the left and caught hold of the spear, but he revved it to high speed, shaking her until she let go. Lifting the spear, he prepared to stab, but she grabbed his ankle and pulled him off balance.

Rolling out from under him, Athena swept at his leg, but he jumped back. Stepping forward, Nega thrust but Athena backflipped out of the way. Swinging his spear horizontally, Nega lunged forward again, but Athena rolled and grappled him around the neck. Before she could follow-up her attack, Nega arched forward, flipping her over his back and running her through the gut with his upraised spear.

Athena twitched, her inside substance trickling down Nega's arm. Nega's eyes narrowed and he flicked the spear, casting her onto the dusty ground, then turned and watched as Jx's ship lifted off in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

Amity sat down against a crate and ran her fingers through her bangs. Shutting her eyes, she inhaled deeply and breathed out. Kate curled against her leg, head pressed tightly to her knee.

"Amity?" Kate squeaked.

"Yeah?" Amity set an arm over her shoulder.

Kate looked up with wavering eyes, dried tears on her dusty face. "The man who killed dad, are you going to kill him? I hate him so much…"

Amity watched her carefully, then nodded, "Yeah, I plan to."

Kate wrapped her arms around her and cried while Amity patted her back.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Turning her head, Amity checked the label on the crate they were sitting against, then unhinged the lid and took out a food packet, passing it to Kate. "You hungry?"

"Food?" Kate took it eagerly.

"Yeah," Amity chuckled, taking another for herself. "Looks like Jx remembered to stock up."

The ship jolted, then smoothed its movement as it broke orbit. Amity looked up as the cockpit door opened and Jx stepped out. "I've set course back to Okohdako," he explained. "We'll regroup and figure out what to do there."

Amity frowned, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Jx stared at her.

Amity glanced at Kate. "I need to talk to Jx about something. Wait here, okay?"

Kate nodded and continued eating.

Coming to her feet, Amity led Jx to the corner and spoke quietly, "Did you know that I died?"

Jx's eyes narrowed skeptically, then widened with realization. "Cerinia?"

Amity nodded, "Nega killed me there, or so he says." She shut her eyes and shook her head, "I don't know if it's true, but it makes a lot of sense. So many of the gaps in my past are explained by it…"

Jx put an arm around her, "You're alive now, that's what matters."

Amity pushed him away and stared at the floor. "The Ammehkuc brought me back. I was supposed to be dead. My parents are dead, the palace collapsed… for all I know the princess is dead too, but I'm still here. Why did they spare me? Why bring me back?"

Jx smiled a little. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad they did. If they hadn't, I never would have met you."

Amity smirked and shook her head. "It's just too much to take in." She folded her arms and sighed, "When we get to the Ammehkuc, I want some answers."

Jx gestured to Machina. "Why not ask them now?"

Amity frowned, "No, I want to hear this from them in person."

Jx glanced away quietly, then returned to her. "What happened to Athena? You said she stayed behind?"

"She told us to run while she fought Nega," Amity recalled.

"I wish we could go back for her…" Jx scratched his scalp.

"So do I," Amity replied. "But that's not what she wanted." She glanced over at Kate, "I'm worried about her too."

"The girl?"

Amity nodded. "Nega killed her father. She's in bad shape… she needs someone to care for her."

Jx looked over at Kate. "We'll have to find a good home for her. Maybe someone at the station could provide one."

"Yeah…" Amity stared at her and wiped her eye with the back of her hand, then turned to Jx. "So, Okohdako?"

He nodded, "We'll get there later today. Vincent's been working on the engine this whole time; I think he's actually upgraded it."

Amity smirked, "Good." She glanced at Kate, then at Jx. "Want to meet her?"

Jx followed her gaze, "Umm… sure."

The girl smiled as they approached.

"Kate, this is Jx," Amity introduced, gesturing a hand to him. "Jx, Kate."

Jx extended a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kate watched his hand and swallowed, then wiped her hands on her skirt before clasping his hand and shaking it. "Hello."

Jx stared at her, trying to think what to say next. "…How are you?"

She shrugged and looked at the floor. "Okay…"

Amity patted Kate's shoulder. "No need to be scared of him," she grinned. "He's nicer than I am."

Kate giggled and hugged Amity's leg. "No way! No one's nicer than you!"

Jx laughed and glanced at Amity, "She certainly is attached to you."

Amity smiled and shrugged, then turned to Kate. "Give Jx a chance, okay? He's a good guy."

"Okay!" Kate nodded.

Amity stepped back and gestured to Jx and Kate ran forward and hugged his leg. Jx glanced at Amity with slight nervousness and she covered her mouth with her hand, snickering.

Lowering her arms to her sides, Amity turned to Kate, "How would you like to see the cockpit?"

Kate released Jx and took Amity's hand. "Let's go!"

"Just, uh, try not to touch anything…" Jx rubbed the back of his neck.

"Got it under control," Amity winked at him.

xXxXx

Opening the door, Amity lead Kate inside and pointed out the main viewport. "See that?"

"The stars!" Kate exclaimed, "They're going so fast!"

Amity laughed and picked her up under the arms, setting her in a seat. "Yep, we're in hyperspace."

Kate kicked her legs and settled back into the chair, then stared out the window again. "My dad showed me the stars back home…" She sniffed and wiped her eyes, watching the passing stardust.

"Kate?" Amity knelt beside her chair.

"I'm okay," Kate replied quietly, closing her eyes.

"You're thinking about your dad?"

Kate nodded and squeezed her eyes. "I'm scared, Amity."

Amity wrapped her arms around her. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Kate sniffed. "I miss daddy. When mom died I cried a lot, but I told dad I'd be strong."

"You are strong, Kate." Amity hugged her and closed her eyes. "I'm going to tell you something personal, okay?"

"Okay," Kate nodded and wiped her eyes.

"When my parents died, I cried too. I barely remember the day… there was an earthquake, and the roof was starting to collapse." Amity blinked, wiping her eyes. "I tried to run; I called out to my parents but I couldn't find them. I knew they were somewhere in the kitchens, but when I got there…"

Kate stared at her, "What happened? Did you find them?"

Amity shook her head, "The room was gone, fallen into the sea. I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

Kate hugged her, tears dripping down her face.

Amity hugged her back, smiling slightly. "I still cry when I think of them, but I know they'd be proud of me. Your dad's proud of you, too."

Kate nodded and held Amity tightly. "Thanks, Amity."

Pushing the door open gently, Jx leaned his head inside and looked at them. "Is everything alright?"

"We're fine," Amity looked up, stroking Kate's hair. "How's our progress?"

"I'll check." Jx stepped to the navigation console. Scratching his head, he tapped the glass display, then glanced back at them. "Five or six hours at least."

Glancing down at Kate, Amity tilted her head and noticed the girl's eyes were closed, head resting peacefully against her chest. She looked up at Jx, "So there's still a bit of time left."

"Yeah," he nodded, then set a hand on the radar and watched the screen. "This is strange…"

"What is?" Amity frowned.

He sat down, still watching the screen. "Long range radar shows a fleet gathered at Okohdako."

"A fleet? Some local government?"

Jx shook his head. "I can't tell exactly, it's too far to pick up ID signals. Given the number of ships I'd guess Gresha." He ran a hand over his scalp. "This is big…"

"What would they be after?" Amity glanced at Kate, seeing her still asleep.

"Well, if it is Gresha we'll have plenty of chance to find out. They've probably blockaded the planet by now." Jx rubbed his brow and sighed. "I'll have to signal ahead to the surface, maybe with permission we can get by without a fuss."

Amity nodded, "If it's alright with you, I think I'll take a nap until we arrive." She leaned back into the chair's cushion and closed her eyes.

"Yeah…" Jx watched her, then turned back to the console. "Good idea." He tilted his head and stared at her again, then let out a breath and faced forward.

xXxXx

Exiting hyperspace, Jx gazed out at the array of ships gathered around Orbital Station. A thin, elongated cruiser floated just above the station, shuttles moving back and forth between the two. The yellow comm. light blinked and Jx looked down and sighed, then tapped it. "_Silver Crest_, transport from Regis, flight one-six-eight-two-three; our clearance has already been transmitted." He released the button and waited for a reply.

"Acknowledged, _Silver Crest_," a stern female voice answered. "But the ground clearance procedures are not satisfactory given the current circumstances. Please lower your shields and submit to a full scan."

Jx grimaced, then sighed and slid the shield gauge to zero. "Go ahead."

Amity's eyes blinked open and she looked down at Kate, still asleep, then over to Jx, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his scalp. "Everything alright?" she inquired.

He shrugged and glanced back at her. "Could be worse. At least we're not being boarded."

She looked around as a blue wave of light passed through the room. "Scanning?"

"Yep," Jx stared out at the ships. "I don't know what they expect to find… It's not like we're taking this ship to the surface anyway, we still have to go to the station first."

"For how long?" Amity frowned.

"The scan? Just a couple minutes."

The door clicked and Amity and Jx turned to see Vincent enter. Staring out the viewport, Vincent wiped the grime from his wrench onto his pants, then looked at Jx. "Gresha?"

Jx nodded, "They're running a scan on us."

Amity watched Vincent, brushing Kate's hair with her hand. "Wait… Vincent? Isn't your father—"

"Admiral Conrad of Gresha," Vincent nodded and crossed his arms. Staring out the window, he watched the ships and frowned indignantly, then turned to the door. "Let me know when we land."


End file.
